


Touch

by ljfanfiction



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljfanfiction/pseuds/ljfanfiction
Summary: Reader reaches out to Asra during a solo trip in the magical realms.(Gender-neutral.)





	Touch

The first thing you saw after closing your eyes, and reaching out to Asra were the familiar tiled, and mirrored walls of a palace bathing chamber. Immediately sensing your presence, Asra smiled fondly into the mirror. You groaned at the sight of him shedding his robe, clearly about to get into the perfumed bathing pool—you looked at _both_ of them with longing.

“I wish I could join you,” you sighed, that longing evident in the low tone of your voice.

Your words came as no surprise to Asra—he could feel the tell-tale signs when you saw him with his robe falling around his ankles, his whole body on show in the wall-sized mirror. It was how _he_ would’ve felt if the roles were reversed.

“Who says you _can’t_?” He was right, you realised—not _physically_ , but... “Do you have time?”

“I think I can squeeze you in,” you played, as if there was _anything_ else you’d rather be doing.

“Good—baths aren’t the same without you,” he winked, maintaining eye contact with his reflection as he took a few steps back toward the pool, before turning to get in.

Warmth enveloped you as Asra sank into the water, and sat on the ledge running along the inside of the pool, and turned his head to face the mirror, fixing you with a smouldering smile.

Oh, that wasn’t fair— _looking_ at you like that when you couldn’t kiss him, couldn’t _touch_ him. You weren’t sure how long you’d been away, with the warped sense of time in the magical realms, you just knew it’d been too long without Asras touch. You couldn’t stand not _actually_ being in the pool with him.

Asra smirked at your blatant desire, thinking for a moment before gently brushing his thumb over his lips in an attempt to ease your frustration.

“Can you feel that?” He asked, pressing a kiss to the pad of his thumb as you answered.

“Mmm,” you smiled. “Tickles.”

He let out a soft chuckle, and repeated the action with his tongue.

“And _this_?”

“Mmm, _more_ ,” you urged, Asra baring a satisfied smile with a bite of his bottom lip.

“How about…” his fingers danced lightly over his neck, lingering in his favourite spots, receiving his answer in the form of the sounds you made.

You could feel _all_ of it— _where_ he touched, the touches themselves, the _sensations_ they left in their wake... how were you only _just_ trying this?

Asras hands continued to roam, fingers caressing the more sensitive parts of his body for you to feel, and eventually trailing down his abdomen. You could feel his ache more intensely as you felt his fingers move _lower_.

“Are you…?”

Asra added more pressure in response, so that what he was doing was _unmistakable_ , your reaction causing Asras breath to catch in his throat.

“Don’t stop.”

You felt his lips quirk into a mischievous smile as he continued to slowly run his fingertips up, and down his length. Even though you weren’t _physically_ there, he was still teasing you.

“Asra, _please_ ,” you whined—your frustration had only been mounting since he started, and all you could do was wait for him to get _on_ with it.

Usually he’d play with you a little more, but his _body_ was begging him, too. Your ache only contributed to his, your shared heart pumping his blood between his legs—you could feel him growing harder, and harder under every touch.

Finally wrapping his fingers around himself, he rubbed his thumb over his flushed head, and slid his hand down to the base with a soft moan of relief, which was echoed in his mind by you.

It was different, feeling pleasure how _Asra_ felt it; seeing Asra how he sees himself, and catching glimpses of him stroking himself below the water, between his eyes fluttering open, and shut.

With his motions becoming more focused, and his pleasure building, he started to gush, telling you how much _better_ it felt with you there, how much he loved the _noises_ you were making, your name over, and _over_ …

His free hand flung out of the water to grab the edge of the pool at his shoulder, and you felt the pressure on his fingertips, from them gripping the cool tile, felt the way his hips began to move in time with his hand.

Asras eyes opened as his head lolled round to face the mirror, eyes heavy-lidded, and chest heaving, before another spike of pleasure plunged you back into darkness.

He was getting _close_ now, twisting his body to face the pool wall, bracing a knee on the ledge, and an arm on the edge, burying his forehead in the crook of his elbow, his heavy breaths, and moans _louder_ against the tiles. His hips had come to a still, as his hand picked up speed, the pitch, and frequency of your own moans—especially the ones of his _name_ —sending him over the edge.

Shuddering through your shared orgasm with a deep, shaky moan, Asra switched back to slow strokes as he twitched in his hand, and came hot into the water. He proceeded to slump back into a seated position, flashing you a lazy smile before trying to speak.

“What did you, uh... want to talk about, anyway?”

Honestly? You couldn’t remember.


End file.
